Passion of a Violet Flame
by Randomnormality
Summary: After settling back in at the Xavier Institute, Pyro comes face to face with a friend from the past. Questions begin traveling his mind as his friend makes enemies, some new, some from their past.
1. Violet Eyes

**RN: Yeah, so I'm back with a new story since my old one fell out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you may recgonize from the X-men...all of them are owned by Marvel...woo.**

**Pairings: Pyro/OC, OC/OC, Rogue/Remy, Kitty/Bobby(not popular), and Piotr/OC**

**Hopefully you like the story. Do R&R**

* * *

Passion of a Violet Flame

-Chapter One-

_Passive silver-violet eyes gazed transparently at him, a familiar Zippo lighter resting in the upturned, open palm of dainty, small pale hands. A flash occurred, a house surrounded by flames danced before him as familiar screams filled the air, a letter addressed to him projected in the fire. Sad blue eyes stared at him, a lonely tear rolling down a cheek as he brushed it away, whispering words softly. Laughter of young teens filled the air as he stood amongst the humans, mocking green eyes glaring in a snotty fashion toward the blue eyes. A pair of glazed grey eyes glared at him, the shadowed face disappearing as a fist appears in its stead, aimed right for his face._

St. John Allerdyce jerked awake, his breathing labored as his lungs fought to catch enough oxygen to suffice. A thin sheen of sweat covered his bare chest, the back of his hand wiped his brow of the trickling sweat as he glanced over at his bed side clock. 5:58 A.M. He groaned and closed his eyes only to hear a knock at his door. He swore silently before rolling out of his bed, throwing a black Disturbed shirt over his bare chest, giving him some decency as he answered the door.

Professor Charles Xavier sat at his door in his wheel chair, Ms. Ororo Monroe standing beside him. John rose an eyebrow before allowing them into his room. He sat down on the bed before turning his gaze back to his two mentors.

"I'm sorry to wake you this early, Mr. Allerdyce, but we need to inform you of some changes that are going to be made," Xavier informed, his blue eyes staring at the once harsh pyromaniac.

"It's no problem. I just woke up actually. What's up?" John asked, trying to fight off his annoyance.

Storm spoke at the Professor's indicating nod, "Since you returned to the Institute, you have received your own room. I'm afraid that we have a new student that will be here in just a moment and will be dorming with you."

"Oh, is that it? It's no problem. He can take the empty bed," John trailed off as he saw a glint of amusement in Xavier's eyes. "What?"

"You're roommate is a girl," Storm answered.

At John's surprised face, the Professor finished, "She has been through a lot so I would hope you would greet her kindly and try to show her around."

At John's nod, the two teachers left his room. John shut the door, leaning against it. A sigh left his lips. A girl? Since when do they allow co-ed dorming? A knock at the oak door at his back, he groaned gently before turning to open the door. As the door opened, he found himself shocked at the person on the other side.

Baggy black sweat pants hung off the smooth curves of her hips, the flat pale stomach that showed from her belly halter top gave him the notion she was active. Her pale skin went to her face, her lips seemed to be made of plump red rose petals. Short black hair was a mess, as if she had just woken up, and in the style known as bed-head. She was beautiful, no doubt, but what struck him the most were the silver-violet eyes that peered at him, returning his suprise.

"Violet?" he found himself whispering.

"John?" she choked out.

The two duffle bags fell from her hands as John pulled her into a hug, swinging her around as he moved her into the room. He placed her on her feet and smiled down at the familiar girl from so long ago. The girl ran a hand through her messy hair before walking to her discarded bags. Clothes of black, silver and dark shades of red, green and purple soon filled the empty space in the walk-in closet that John didn't use. Shoes lined the bottom of the closet, from heels to Chuck Taylor Converse All-Stars to leather knee high boots.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The girl shrugged as she folded some clothes, "Let's just say I found something out that I need to get under control."

"Will you tell me what your power is?" he questioned as he sat on the bed, the girl's back to him.

"You'll find that out on your own, St. John," he could feel that smirk on her lips as she said.

A thought suddenly occurred to John, "How are you and Marcus?"

The girl didn't glance over her shoulder as her left hand lifted off the bed, a diamond encrusted white-gold band decorated the ring finger. John wasn't as surprised as he should've been. The pair had been dating for five years.

"When's the big date?"

"December 27th. I think we're going to have it at night," she replied.

She stood straight and turned to him, a soft twitch at the corner of her mouth lifted her lips, "I'm slightly hungry."

John perked up a bit and grinned, grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the room, "So, you still doing art?"

"Yeah, I have two art books with me."

John scoffed, "Let me guess, one for your morbid and dispressed art work and another for your portraits?"

"Wow, you're good," she retorted sarcastically.

The two entered the kitchen, John's arm draped over her shoulder as the two talked about things that have happened in the past years of them being apart and things they remember from so long ago. John ignored the odd looks from the student body as he laughed at a story Violet told him. He collapsed in a chair at an empty table, Violet sitting across from him. John was going to say something when he realized Violet's eyes were no longer trained on him and a shadow loomed over the table.

Rogue stood behind him, her brown eyes gazing at him in confusion, her leather gloved hand held in the hand of Remy LeBeau. Beside Remy stood Piotr, who's bulky size didn't seem to intimidate the new girl. Rogue smiled a greeting to John before her eyes trained on the girl across from him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rogue," the brunette said, her white streaked bangs shined in the morning light that shone through a window.

"Violet Sanchez," John didn't realize the monotone voice until she spoke to Rogue. He flinched at the cold, emotionless sound that left the beautiful lips of his best friend from so long ago. John just passed it off as a trust issue. He remembered she never fully trusted anybody until they've proven themselves.

"Oh well, these are our friends, Remy LeBeau and Piotr Rusptin(Spelling help please?)," Rogue introduced softly.

The group sat down and conversation filled the table and as John spoke with his fellow schoolmates, he kept his eyes on his quiet childhood friend. John was going to say something to her when he noticed Kitty and Bobby approaching the girl from behind. Bobby went to tap her shoulder and was stopped short by four harsh words, "Touch me and die."

The hand paused before dropping to the Iceman's waist, the silver-violet eyed girl simply stood from her seat and turned to stare at them, eyes passive. John felt like he was fourteen again, watching his friend stare down anyone who dared to confront her without consent. She had always been the one to show no emotion when she dealt with people she felt to be inferior.

"Can I help you?"

"We know you're new and all but we came to warn you," Kitty answered almost immediately.

A thin black eyebrow rose above the purple eyes of Violet, "Warn me about what?"

"We just want you to be careful when using your judgement of character," Bobby said, his eyes shifting from her's to look at John, "Allerdyce is known for being a traitor."

"A traitor?" the ebony-haired girl thought aloud, her finger to her chin, "You have a point. I don't have time to waste on traitors." The words cut John deep as he watched his childhood friend approach Bobby. Her rose bud lips were inches from the cold one's of Bobby, a jealous glint appearing in Kitty's eyes, "I have a good judgement of character and you want to know something?" John couldn't believe his eyes. Bobby was turning yet another new student away from him, this one just so happen to be more important than the other. He heard a grunt from Bobby as Violet moved closer, inches become centimeters and right as Bobby's blue eyes closed, waiting for the impact, the girl turned on her heel, "You're character fucking sucks."

The look in Bobby's blue eyes had John holding the side of the table as he choked on his drink, laughter spitting from the back of his throat. Laughter left the lips of Remy as well, the boy never liking Bobby's attitude. Rogue seemed to fight back a smile as she covered her lips with her hands, Piotr had a soft grin on his usual calm face.

"Bobby is twice the man than John is. Bobby would never hurt you like that back-stabbing traitor," Kitty sneered.

Violet's eyes turned a nasty glint as she twirled around, a harsh glare pointed at the annoying girl, "Look here, _my_ little pyromaniac wouldn't even think about hurt me. I don't need people like you putting their noses in situations they don't need to be in. If I get burned, then so be it, but you need to back off before _I_ decide to be a traitor and hurt you."

John couldn't help but feel touched as he listened to his friend defend him, her eyes burned with her internal spirit he knew her for. He watched as she turned and looked down at his seated form so he followed his instincts and stood up. She hugged him gently, "_Valve, me minimo pyro. Amo tu."_

Those foreign words registered in his mind as he grinned, remembering those days long ago, "_Valve, me minimo amici. Amo tu._"

The girl turned and walked off, heading to their room. John sent a glare to Bobby and Kitty before leaving to head for class, his friends following him. They walked down the halls in silence before Rogue broke it.

"You knew Violet before she moved here, didn't you?"

John nodded, "Yeah, became friends when we were six and we became closer when my mother died."

"Was she always that..."

"Passive?" John offerred.

Rogue shook her head, "I was going to say cold. She seems detatched."

"Yeah. She was that way because her father always pressed to be kind. You didn't have to be happy, but never did you have to be rude to people. She use to always be kind and then when her father died, her actions turned into a passive, almost cold manner," John supplied.

"Her father knew she was a mutant?" Remy guessed.

John smiled, "Her father was a mutant. He was a priest at a orphanage that was made up of mutant children that were born differently."

"Differently?" Piotr asked.

John nodded, "Think about how Kurt Wagner looks. I remember there were two girls that lived in the orphanage, Vi and I were friends with them. One, we named Katrina, because she had a pair of cat ears instead of human ears, a panther tail and the eyes of a cat. She was always swift and agile, which made Vi and her fight all the time."

"Why?" Rogue asked as they turned down the hall and pressed a button for the elevator.

"Vi had a passion for fighting, like it was just in her nature. Violet was always inhumanly fast, even before her mutation manifested. Since she was fast, she was known for winning a lot of matches. Except, Kat was always agile and had a swiftness with her body only a cat could have. She had senses of an animal too, always able to sense where someone was before she saw them. It made them a perfect match when fighting. We always had to break them apart before they hurt each other," John told them as they stepped in the elevator.

"So who's the other girl?" Piotr asked.

"Her name is Angela, and she's named that because of the wings she has on her back. That's why I'm not all that surprised with Warren's appearance," John answered.

The group found the door and one last question left him puzzled, "So why doesn't she show her power?"

John felt his body halt at Remy's quesiton. They entered the class quietly, the four taking their usual seats in the back as Ms. Monroe entered. Debates entered the classroom and John zoned out almost instantly, his mind filled with memories of his past. Honestly, he never expected to see Violet again, after the two part those years ago. Could she not control her power? Was that why she was here? John sighed to himself before tuning into the heated discussion.


	2. News at Desha Manor

**Random: Well, I figured I would post a new chapter. Please R&R. I take constructive critism and helpful points.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any characters you may recgonize**

**Pairings: John/Violet(OC), Violet(OC)/Marcus(OC), Remy/Rogue, Piotr/Katrina(OC), and Bobby/Kitty (Bashing)**

**Enjoy Chapter Two**

* * *

Passion of a Violet Flame

-Chapter Two-

John glanced over his shoulder as his friend beside him stared at the heated discussion within the class. It had been four long days since Violet started classes, Kitty always targeting her as if she was here for something else. John couldn't help but smile as she seemed to take in her classmates words with wisdom he only knew she had. He smirked to himself as he remembered long ago when _he_ was the one to pull her out of fights when they were in middle school together. No matter how passive her ways were, she never turned down a challenge when it was thrown in her direction.

John guessed she felt his eyes on her, her silver-violet eyes gazing over at him softly, a nod out of respect was given to him. Ms. Monroe must've thought she was staring at him for a different reason because she called the quiet girl out. Violet had yet to make a statement on the situation between Mutant-Human relations and if there could ever be harmony between the two. Kitty, of course, had the idea that in the future humans and mutants could work together peacefully.

"Miss Sanchez, I have yet to hear from you during this debate. Please, contribute your thoughts to the discussion," Ms. Monroe suggested.

Violet stared at her for a moment before tilting her chair back, her army boot clad feet propped up on the table, "What's to tell you Ms. Monroe? Humans are known to not accept change and we mutants, once our mutation manifests, must face the facts that things change. We are more suseptable to change then humans becuase our mutation changes as we age." A hand ran through her short black hair as her pink tongue ran over her black coated rose petal lips as she opened her mouth to continue, "Humans hate change and wont accept it. Mutants are thought to be humans changed, so humans could never accept us into their lives. It's in the nature, of both humans and mutants, to act upon aggression toward them and we fight back when we feel our lives at stake. Humans tend to think if mutants were accepted into society that they would potentially take over their perfect bubble they protect themselve in."

"So, you believe mutants and humans could never interract with kindness toward each other?" Ms. Monroe summerised.

Violet shook her head, "No. There are some humans out there that accept change, but the majority will be the ones to determine whether or not we live among each other in peaceful terms. In all honesty, I think we, mutants, could do better without human influence."

"You don't like humans?" Kitty spat out as if Violet was some disturbance.

Violet casted a cold smirk in the annoying girl's direction, "No. I _hate_ humans."

Those last words held such despise that John flinched beside her. The cold tone she took on felt foreign to him. Before Kitty could retort the bell rang and Violet was up and out of the room before anyone could think otherwise. John rushed to catch her, falling in step with her as he caught up.

"Still have that wisdom amongst your brain, huh?" John teased. John peered over his shoulder at the huffing Kitty who was talking to Bobby in a fit of fury, "I think you just made a new enemy."

"I believe I have enough enemies. She's nothing more than a jealous teenager that can't think for herself," Violet brushed the thought off with those words.

John grinned, "Rogue, the others and I are going out tonight. You should come with."

"I would, my lovely Pyro, but I have a meeting with the Professor tonight to go over something with him," she said before walking off toward the Professor's office.

John felt a little let down but left it at that. John wasn't all that surprised that Violet hated humans. Her father was killed when a gang of humans set the orphanage, that her father ran, on fire when news spread that it housed mutants. He never thought she would still hate them though. Something must've happened that she didn't tell him. He noticed Rogue running up to him, looped her arm through his and dragged him off. Ever since Rogue gained a slight sense of control, she hardly wore gloves anymore. She wore fingerless gloves, since she grew accustomed to the feel of her hands being protected. She was now able to decide what she absorbed from her opponents, whether it be powers, thoughts, memories or to kill them. He doubted she would ever do the later.

The weekend passed and John woke up Monday morning to see Violet standing at her closet, her hair soaked from a shower. He glared as he sat up, "Where have you been? I'm sure you didn't need to speak with Xavier the entire weekend."

Over the weekend, Violet vanished from the mansion and here she was standing in the room like she never left. She tensed slightly as she finally noticed he was awake, but didn't turn to greet him. She threw her response over her shoulder, "I had something to take care off. Sorry if you were worried, but I _can_ take care of myself."

"Well, next time, do you think you could give me some warning about when you decide to disappear on me for a few days," John said as he stood up, the girl throwing on a deep purple hatler top and a pair of tight, black leather jeans.

Slipping on a pair of black army boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves, she finally turned around. He realized her lips and eyelids were painted black. Her heavily pierced ears shined with studs as light reflected off them. He walked into the bathroom and washed up. After his shower he paused at the door when he heard Violet's voice.

"No. I said I would deal with bastard on my own. After I'm done with the Professor, I plan on paying our dearest a visit and put him in a grave," her voice spat out coldly.

He leaned against the door. Was she really here for something different than to learn how to control her abilities? Did she have a plan to take out the Professor? Who was she going to visit afterwards? He sighed before walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed she had hung up the phone and placed it on the bed side table. She didn't say a word to him as she slipped on a black leather trench coat and walked out of the room.

He dressed in a pair of loose-fitted black jeans and a plain black shirt. He put on a deep red button-down shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. After getting dressed, he ran a hand through his brown hair before exiting the room. He ducked behind a corner when he noticed Violet speaking with Xavier. When the two walked off, he made it to his self-defense class, taught by Logan. Violet entered the room after him almost a minute later and stood beside him.

"Alright, today I'm pairing you up in groups of two and you'll have to fight as a team to win over your opponent. I want you all to use your powers. The groups will be John and Violet fighting Bobby and Kitty. Rogue and Piotr you'll be fighting..."

Violet and John stood side-by-side as they stared down the two people they personally disliked. Kitty lunged herself toward Violet, challenging the girl to a fight of their own. The fight went without a hitch as John immediately melted a frozen projectile headed toward him at a fast speed. Violet watched Kitty phase as she swung a punch. Once Kitty rephased and slammed a fist into Violet's face, the brunette notice no notion of pain regestered on the darker girl's face. Almost instantly, two shapeless entities of black danced around her as they came from the shade her own body produced. As one of the shapeless entities swung at Kitty, the girl phased to dodge it, the cold shadow passing between the girl's transparent form. The rephased Kitty didn't expect a harsh kick to hit the side of her face, sending her sprawling on the mat. A scream echoed around the room as Violet slammed another foot on the girl's open back, a smirk twitched on the girl's lips.

An ice sphere slammed into Violet, knocking her off Kitty, the brunette almost instantly getting up. Violet stood, glaring at the blond boy as her childhood friend redeemed her honor by hitting him with an attack of his own. Violet and Kitty went at it again, both dodging and received blows left and right, the two girl's fighting as if their lives depended on it. Violet moved to kick Kitty when she felt her feet frozen to the tile floor.

Kitty took the moment to attack Violet, who had to resort to using only her fists and elbows. Kitty was soon overpowering the darker girl, but Kitty's victory was soon dispersed as a flame hit the ice at Violet's feet, melting it almost instantly. The first foot to break from captivity was slammed into the chin of Kitty, sending the small girl stumbling backwards. Before a reaction could be made on Kitty's behalf, Violet turned quickly and the side of her foot slammed into the side of the girl's head, sending her into a nearby wall. Kitty resorted to phasing as Violet made her attacks, the feet and fists going through the transparent girl.

"What are you going to do when you can't hit me?"

At Kitty's remark, shadows from the floor loomed around Violet and encased her in a shadowy silhouette of her former self. Kitty grew slightly curious as the girl used her own attack on herself, rephasing as she didn't keep concentration on her power. The silhouette sunk into the floor, the dark girl appearing behind an oblivious Bobby, who was charging up a strong attack of ice. Violet hit Bobby at the last moment, sending his attack on the brunette. Bobby stopped his attack when he noticed Kitty's body beind encased by ice, stopping just at her neck.

To say John had to thaw her out, due to the command of Logan, would be an understatement. John ignored his childhood friend, who leaned against the wall, her legs crossed at her ankles, hands behind her head. Rogue walked over quietly to the nonchalant girl and spoke softly.

"However harsh that tactic was, you were amazing."

Silver-plum eyes turned on the girl, "Thanks. I'm afraid when you can't hit someone and you know they care for another, they would never attack their own. When I felt Bobby's attack, I just used it against them."

"Really?"

"Well, it was that, or have my partner being frozen like her. No offense, but I would rather have my opponent frozen than my partner."

"You felt it?"

Violet's eyes turned to a steel-violet glare as she tensed, her body pushing off the wall, "I'd rather not talk about that Rogue, and I would apprecitate it if you kept that between us."

Rogue didn't get to answer as a resounding yell of, "You Bitch!" sounded on the walls. Violet's body was tackled to the side, Kitty's fury burning hot. "How dare you turn my loved one against me. Only some Brotherhood scum would do something so cold. No wonder why John and you get along."

A flash flew through Violet's eyes as the girl flipped their position, pinning Kitty to the ground, "I've had it with you and your friends constantly belittling John because he made a choice he might regret. I think John had proved his worth. If he was really a part of the Brotherhood, he wouldn't have thawed you." Violet stood but not before kicking Kitty in the side. "I'm sick of hearing you constantly down my friend. If I hear those words from your mouth, you'll be eating through a straw."

John felt pride as his friend once again defended his honor. That when he realized something as she exited the room. She didn't deny she way a part of the Brotherhood. He felt himself grow frightened at the thought and chased after his friend. She was infuriated, he could tell. He touched her shoulder and watched as she turned, fist poised to hit him. When she realized it was him, she dropped her arm and the harsh look in her eyes disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of it," she whispered. "I remember when you would stick up for me long ago. I thought I would repay my debt."

John hugged the girl, kissing the top of her head, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

A month passed since the fight and it seemed Violet's words turned something, because everyone nodded at him respectfully in the hallway. He had silently and loudly voiced his thanks to his friend. Except she disappeared again. People started noticing her disappearences every weekend. Kitty had it in everyone's mind that she was working for the Brotherhood, and sadly enough, John was beginning to believe her. He sat in the room, Violet was out on a run as she tried to keep herself fit and release some stress. He noticed her laptop was left open, something that she never did. He went to close it and paused.

Recent pictures of him doaned the screen, his curiosity gaining the best of him. He then noticed an Instant Messanger box was still open from earlier, her away message telling people to leave her alone. He read the conversation between three people.

_BlindedEarth says: Did you find out anything?_

_PurpleShadows says: I'm afraid not. The Professor believes it's just another form of my power._

_Prowlerontheloose says: That doesn't make sense though. How could that happen?_

_PurpleShadows says: I'm not sure. Unfortunately I can't stop it and I can't get rid of her._

_BlindedEarth says: I see that you aren't happy with that._

_PurpleShadows says: No. I need to get rid of her. She's driving me nuts. I can't do anything without her nagging._

_BlindedEarth says: So, how's John?_

_Prowlerontheloose says: Yeah, how is the lovely pyromaniac?_

_PurpleShadows says: I think he's getting suspicious._

_Prowlerontheloose says: Shouldn't he be? I mean, John's known for being observant. You going missing every weekend will obviously cause him to question you._

_BlindedEarth says: Have you told him?_

_PurpleShadows says: Oh yes. Have him and the rest of the school hate me? Ha! I don't need that. Anyways, is everything set up for this Saturday?_

_BlindedEarth says: Yes. Everything will go down Saturday afternoon._

_Prowlerontheloose says: And it's about time too._

_PurpleShadows says: I agree. Well I have to go release some stress before I kill myself. This nagging has to stop or I'm going to snap._

_BlindedEarth says: Alright, we'll see you Friday afternoon after your session. Love Ya._

_Prowlerontheloose says: Peace! Love ya girl._

_**PurpleShadows is Away...**_

John cringed to himself. He had to confront her and fast. He heard the door open and tensed as he turned to see Violet standing there, her eyes glaring as she noticed his snooping. Her shoulders shook but he paid no heed to it.

"So who are these people?" John demanded.

"Friends."

John glared, "Tell me where you go every weekend that's so important."

"No."

"God damn it! Tell me!"

Violet turned a glare on him, "Who has it in your head that you need to question me?"

"The entire school thinks your with the Brotherhood. Now, I know Kitty is someone who gossips, but I can't help but question you when you don't tell me where you go!"

Violet laid on her bed, "Meet me here Friday after class."

On Friday, when John entered his room, he noticed Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Piotr, and Kitty standing in his room. When he closed the door, it opened again as Violet entered the room. She didn't say anything as she grabbed her laptop and turned.

"I hope none of you have weak stomachs," she said almost instantly as shadows covered the group individually.

Screams left the girl's lips and the boys tried to protest as they all tried to fight it, their voices cut off as darkness surrounded them. They felt as if their bodies were released off all burdens, everything seemed so calm and before they knew it they were in a darkly decorated bedroom. Kitty hunched over and without looking over, Violet voiced a harsh demanded, "You even think about throwing up on this carpet and I'll have you clean it with your mouth."

They group followed her out of the room and down a hall, the back of two young children standing at the end faced them. Violet knelt behind them and with a voice with softness no one knew she had she surprised the two girls, "And what are you doing here?"

A girl with soft blond hair and shockingly grey eyes smiled up at the older woman, "Mama Desha!"

Beside her stood a boy with messy black hair and cheerful wine red eyes, "You made it here safely."

"Of course. Is Kat in the kitchen?"

"Yes. Mama Desha, after your done talking, can we show you something?" the girl questioned, eyes pleading.

Violet nodded and the girl and boy jumped the girl into a hug. They ran off and Violet stood up, motioning for the group to follow them. The group heard a beautiful voice from the Kitchen as they approached, the group gasped as they caught sight of a very strange woman standing at the open cabnet, bent over. A blood red panther tail danced in the air from the small of the woman's back. She stood up straight, long red curls bunched over her shoulders as she turned around, her blood red cat ears twitching as her golden eyes sparkled with joy. Her elliptical pupils seemed to grow with excitement.

"John?" she gasped before hugging the pyromaniac.

"Kat? Wow, you sure have grown," John said.

"Hey, Vi, I love that you brought guests, but you could've told me," Kat teased the darkly dressed girl.

Violet was going to answer when Kitty let out a huff as someone brushed her aside, the man hugging the ebony-haired girl from behind. His lips pressed to Violet's neck gently, "Welcome home, luv."

Violet turned, kissing the brown haired man, his long hair pulled into a low ponytail. Rogue smiled as she noticed he was built like Logan, his muscles seemed smooth and gently, but still looked intimidating. She noticed his jade eyes were pale. She inwardly gasped to herself.

"Marcus," John greeted.

Marcus looked up, his eyes clashing with John's, "St. John Allerrdyce? Never thought I'd hear your voice again."

At the many confused looks, Violet rolled her eyes, her, John, Kat and Rogue spoke at the same time, "He's blind."

Violet glanced over at Rogue questioningly, "Well, I had a cousin who was blind. Blind people have pale eyes because of the lack of sight and their pupils are usually large because they don't react to light."

Violet nodded and left it at that, "Well, everyone, this is Marcus, my fiance."

John glanced around as the group talked and tapped Violet, "Hey, where is Angela?"

The threesome of his old friends each tensed, Kat glancing at the floor as Marcus turned his blind eyes to Violet. Violet stared at the ground as well, "Angela...well..Angela is dead."

John choked on air at the news, "What?"

Violet growled and glared up at John, "She's dead. What don't you get about that? She dead. Gone."

Violet turned and stalked out of the room, John following her. He followed her but stopped himself when the girl from earlier ran up to her with the boy just behind her.

"Mama Desha, you ready?"

Violet nodded and John followed her as the two kids led her to a room. When they entered the two gasped at the artwork that lined to room walls. Portraits, paintings, pictures and oil canvases decorated the walls. Violet's eyes grew soft as her eyes fell on a picture ahead of them. John bit back a gasp at the painting of Angela. Her long blond hair blowing in the wind not displayed in the portrait. Her back was turned to the artist, allowing the large white wings to span out along the picture. Loose feathers that drifted in the wind danced around the girl in the picture.

"Violet," John whispered, "What happened?"

Violet didn't speak for a moment before she asked the two children to leave. Her sad eyes left the door the children exited through and turned to John, "It's a long story."

"I have time," John retorted.

Violet sighed, "It was two months ago..."

* * *

**Random: Please R&R!**


	3. Loss of an Angel

Passion of a Violet Flame

-Chapter Three-

_The silver-plum eyes of Violet stared up at the clear sky, watching as her friend carelessly flew high above the ground, beautiful white angelical wings flapping gracefully at her side. The girl's long blonde hair danced in the wind as she moved in a dance, her body moving to music only heard by her alone. Violet couldn't help but admire her friend for her ability to fly, seeming so carefree and happy. Violet knew she could never have that, that Shadows were what comforted her when she was in need of a get-away._

_Violet's eyes turned to the small blonde girl, who stared up at her mom as she flew amongst the clouds. Admiration and pride filled the excited girl as her grey eyes trained on the woman flying above them. Not wanting to break the peaceful moment, Violet kept the silence between the small girl._

_"Auntie Desha?" the small girl asked, "I'm glad you and Mama are back. Did you have fun on your trip?"_

_Violet smiled down at the small innocent being standing beside her, "Ireland was beautiful. We saw so many castles and beautiful, old Churches."_

_"Castles?" the small girl gasped, "Did you see a princess?"_

_Violet chuckled softly at the girl's naiveness, "No, Corona. No princesses. Did you enjoy your time with Aunt Kat?"_

_"We made cookies!" the girl exclaimed excitedly._

_The rushing footsteps that could only be the footsteps of Marcus sounded softly, Violet picking them up and turned her head as her fiance ran over to them. His long brown hair, as dark as the Earth he controls, was pulled into a low ponytail. His pale, dilated green eyes stared blindly at Violet, who smiled a smile he could never see again after his mutation manifested. _

_He leaned forward, his lips pressed near her ear, and whispered, "I feel movement out front. I think there are twenty unwanted visitors."_

_Violet didn't need to be told twice. She bent down and informed the small girl to go to her room and not leave until one of them came to get her. Angela landed on the ground as her daughter ran off to the house, gracefully touching down to the ground. Marcus's pale eyes turned in her direction._

_"Let's go."_

_The three found themselves greeting Katrina at the front of the house, the four staring down a group of twenty humans. Violet sneered when she noticed the metal guns gripped into the hand of ignorant humans. With one glance at their feet, their own shadows appeared and snatched the guns from their hands. Marcus touched his fingers to the ground once he felt the breeze from Angela's wings as she flew into the sky. Katrina hissed as Violet and her lunged their bodies toward the group of humans, both skillful at close-ranger combat. As the pair's bodies twisted and turned as they faught, spikes of dirt and mud pierced from the ground, protecting them whenever a human was about to make a hit toward them. Bodiless entities flung some of the humans into the air, only to be caught by a fierce gust of wind, gripped by the hands of Angela and with the force of a throw and a powerfuly gust behind the body, the humans were thrown to the ground._

_The front of the Desha Manor became a chaotic war zone, bodies flying left and right as Violet and Katrina fought hard, sweat pouring from their pores. A gun shot sounded and not a moment later the body of Angela collapsed to the ground behind Violet. Violet growled and a large entity whipped nearly ten of the humans aside. The ebony-haired girl turned to the blonde and her silver-violet eyes gazed on a familiar pair of cold, ice green eyes._

_"Riyu," the girl spat out._

_The onyx-haired man before her grinned, a gun in his hand and pointed at the pained blonde at his feet, "You know only I would be here to make your life miserable."_

_The gun went off and a scream of agony ripped through the air as Angela gripped her stomach. As Violet lunged at the man before her, he disappeared as he hopped in the air, his body shooting off like a rocket. Violet turned her eyes on the blonde and knelt before her, her hands shaking with anger._

John stood silent as Violet finished her story, his dark brown eyes hardened by tears at the news of his friend. Violet didn't speak, only stared calmly at the picture before them. John glanced at his passive friend, her body radiating a saddened emotionless aura. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry."

"Her memorial session is this Saturday," the girl said softly, standing stiff in her friend's arms.

John suddenly remembered something, "Riyu's a mutant?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Wow, what a story," the voice of Kitty exclaimed from the open door, most of the group behind her saddened from the words the dark-haired girl spoke.

Violet, who didn't feel like dealing with Kitty, shifted into a pure black silhouette and disappeared. Marcus sighed when he didn't feel his fiance nearby, "Always Drifting."

"Drifting?" Remy questioned.

Marcus gazed blindly in his direction, "How do you think you got here? Violet calls it Shadow Drifting, because you travel at the speed of light."

"How do you figure that?" Piotr asked.

"If light travels that fast, and shadows are merely an offset of light, then Shadows must travel as fast as light does to keep up with it. She calls it Drifting because when you're in that state, your body is released of all its pain and all of your thoughts. You drift through shadows, moving without a cause," Katrina supplied the answer.

"But it's so cold," Bobby remarked. At the odd looks he sighed, "Not cold like temperature. It's cold like...dark...unfeeling."

"Like her." Kitty retorted.

Katrina and Marcus chose to ignore the girl and they lead the group to the vacant rooms they would be able to use as they stayed the weekend. Katrina smiled as she opened a familiar black oak door for John, who walked through. The walls of the room were painted black, the red stained-glass lamp shined a red glare onto the dark walls, the bedding and carpet matching in a deep red. John smiled at his old room he had when he would visit Violet every weekend.

"My old room?" John whispered.

Katrina nodded, "Violet didn't want anyone to get rid of all your things. She figured she would keep it in memory of you."

John smiled softly as the cat-like girl left him alone, walking out of the room and away from the Xavier students. John sighed before collapsing on the bed.

"...she touched everyone who met her. Whether you met her for a moment, saw her flying in the sky, or sat and had a conversation with her, she touched you in a way no one else could. She was one of a kind and I know that no matter how people say time will mend the wounds of losses, I can't help but feel like I've lost something more the day she died. I didn't lose a friend. I lost a sister."

"She always held a carefree attitude that you wouldn't expect from a single mother, raising a beautiful daughter. I couldn't help but admire Angela with the utmost respect. She respected everyone and treated everyone as though she was your friend. She forgave those who have foresakened her. She was a better person than any of us could ever dream of becoming."

"People often refer to angels as being, beings that prove their worth into getting into heaven. I believe that angels are made and created before they're even born. Angela was truely an angel and she was one that guarded us all with a fierce passion."

Violet walked from the podium, her face somber and calm as she took her seat between John and Marcus. The small girl, Corona, climbed onto her lap as the memorial continued, the young girl sobbing in her arms. Tears rolled down the face of Katrina as she hugged one of the other children close to her, the girl obviously trying hard to keep her composure.

The group left the church, Violet pausing, her eyes glancing up toward the roof of the church. John nudged her with his elbow, flashing her a questioning glance. She shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling that they were being watched. She felt Marcus wrap his arm around her as the group walked back to the mansion. She buried herself in the warmth of the embrace, grieving to herself silently, her eyes staring blankly as they group walked silently.

_'I'm sorry...' _she thought to herself.

A stray wind brushed pass her, _'I'm still with you.'_

'_I know...I just wish it didn't have to be like this.'_

"Hey, you ok?" John asked.

She realized they had arrived, the warmth gone as Marcus entered the house. She looked at her friend and nodded, "I was just thinking. It's been hard on everyone."

"Yeah, but I feel like you haven't grieved."

Violet smirked to herself, "I grieve every day I'm alive."

The girl walked into the Desha Manor, leaving behind a curious pyromaniac.


	4. Sketching a Friendship

Passions of a Violet Flame

-Chapter Four-

John walked around the Xavier Institute, his classes having ended a while ago. He sighed, wondering where Violet was, his friend had been less than socialable this week. She didn't talk, she refused to place her thoughts in during Debate and she was never around during breakfast and lunch. The month slowly drifted into October, the leaves finally turning beautiful tones of gold, red, orange and brown. He glanced out of a window as he walked by the Lounge Room, when he noticed Violet was outside, standing under a tree. The gentle winds carried the lonely leaves in a dance around the grounds of the school, swirling in a beautiful tornado of color. John enjoyed autumn, just a little under summer, but he couldn't help but notice how lonely his friend seemed, sitting under the tree, eyes closed.

He left the warmth of the Xavier Mansion and walked outside, his hoodie protecting him from the cooling temperatures as he approached his childhood friend. He sat down beside her and after a moment he noticed, every once in a while, a gust of wind would dance around them, softly playing with their hair as if invisible fingers ran through them gently.

"Is something wrong, my lovely Pyro?" Violet asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence around them.

John never like silences, but for some reason, he never felt awkward around Violet. He felt like all he had to do was sit there and she would understand him. Was something wrong? He wasn't too sure. He was more worried about her. She didn't seem herself lately.

"I was going to ask you that question," John replied, the girl never opening her eyes to meet his. "Ever since the memorial, you've been quiet."

She stayed silent, but John continued, "I'm sorry you're still grieving. I know how close you and Angela were. I wish I could get some sort of sign from you that will tell me you'll be ok?"

"Did you hear about the Halloween Dance the Professor decided to throw?" Violet said so suddenly, John became confused. She finally opened her silver-violet eyes and looked over at him, "I was actually thinking about what to wear?"

John should've known. Violet was crazy about her personal style, reminding John of another fashion fanatic named Jubilation Lee. Violet often crafted up the craziest styles for parties.

"Yeah, what are you going as?" John asked.

Violet grinned over at him, "You'll have to see when the time comes." She stood from her spot and sent him a wink, "If you don't mind, my dearest pyromaniac, I'm going to go for a walk around the lake. I need to clear my mind a bit."

John nodded as he stood before him and his friend turned in opposite directions. Violet sighed to herself, the wind still dancing around her. She slipped her hands in her black hoodie, pulling the warmth captured within it closer to her body.

_'Violet...there's something up ahead. I feel...tears.'_

Violet grew confused. No one ever came to this side of the lake, at least not since she's been here. She walked forward before she noticed a familiar brunette, the white bangs framing her face made her stand out almost instantly. Violet noticed she had been crouched to the ground, her knees pulled to her chest as her chin rested on her knees. Her tear-stained eyes stared out at the lake that reflected the dancing leaves as if it was a crystal clear mirror.

"Rogue?" Violet spoke softly, her voice passively rang through the air.

The brunette looked at her from over her shoulder before cursing to herself, wiping away the tears from her face. Rogue tried to gain composure as the ebony-haired girl sat beside her, landing in a comfortable pile of leaves. Violet laid back, her hands resting behind her head as her eyes stared at the sky.

"What's wrong?"

Rogue glanced at the cold girl, "Nothing."

"No one cries for nothing," Violet responded.

"You wouldn't understand," Rogue shot back.

Violet glanced over at the beautiful brunette with toxic skin, "Does it have to do with not having complete control over your mutation?"

Rogue nodded, which made the girl continue, "Let me guess, you can decide what you absorb, but you still can't touch without absorbing something?" After another nod, Violet sighed, "Well, how do you control what you absorb?"

"I have to concentrate. Xavier said there is a part in our brains that triggers out mutations, so I'm still trying to figure out how it works," Rogue replied.

"Can I ask what has you wanting to touch so badly?"

Rogue sighed, "Well, watching you with Marcus and I knew that I could never touch Remy the way I want to." Rogue wished Violet wouldn't think she was being stupid because of her jealousy.

Violet let out a huff that sounded like a 'hmm' but Rogue wasn't too sure. When the girl spoke, Rogue jumped, not expecting it, "Did you know there are two types of mutations? One that deals with inward powers and one deals with outside powers. Like absorbing, your touch is toxic, as you say. That is an inward power, like telepathy, telekinesis and like Piotr's shifting abilities. Outside mutations deal with powers like John's and mine. We are able to control something that isn't inside us."

"I didn't know that," Rogue said softly.

"Well, with inward powers, there's a sort of on-off switch. How else would Professor Xavier go around without hearing voices all day? Outside mutations work with concentrating on the outside force that you're able to control. Your mind works to wield it to your every whim." Violet glanced from the sky and over at the girl, "Let me guess, the Professor believed it was an outside force since you absorb other powers?"

"Yes."

"Well, on your next session talk to the Professor and see if he can set up a mediation schedule for you. When you get to the point, and you find that switch in your mind, your mind will remember where it is every time you need to use your powers," Violet replied.

"How do you know so much?"

Violet grinned, "There is a telepath at my home. The little boy who was with Corona the day we arrived. He was telling me how, before his parents died, they had taught him control so he didn't have his headaches anymore. He told me about the differences and it made sense."

Rogue stood up, "How can I ever thank you, Violet?"

Violet tilted her head to the side, a chin to her finger before she held out a hand, "Friendship works fine."

Rogue ignored the hand and hugged the girl. It was no wonder why John adored her. She let things be what they were. With a smile, Rogue ran off after promising to see Violet later. The silver-plum eyes watched as the brunette ran off toward the mansion.

_'That was kind of you.'_

_'...I know. She...she reminded me of you.'_

The wind danced around her again, _'Don't be friends with her if you want to replace me.'_

_'I'm not replacing you. It's just...she's so...lonely...like you were when you arrived at the orphanage.'_

The wind died as Violet heard footsteps from behind her. She noticed it was Professor Logan. She nodded respectfully before she turned and walked off. She made it back to the school and silently peered into the Game Room. The entire group was there, John laughing with Piotr as the two played some fighting RPG video game. She smiled softly when she saw Rogue curled up on Remy's lap, the man's red-on-black eyes gazing in admiration at the girl in his arms. She noticed apart from the group that Kitty and Bobby were in there as well, at a foosball table on the other side of the room. She figured she might as well join them, so she Drifted to her room, grabbed her sketchbooks and Drifted in the corner of the Game Room, right behind Kitty and Bobby. The two were obviously done playing foosball as their tongues danced in a heated embrace. Violet thought she was going to be sick.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you two battle it out to see who can get their tongue the furtherest down the other's throat, I would appreciate it if you move," Violet said suddenly.

She heard the sound of teeth hitting each other as the pair jumped at the sudden voice. The broke apart and Violet moved around them, taking a seat at a table not far from John and his friends. She placed the sketch book, that had silver scripture words saying, '_A Pinch of your Brother, a teaspoon of you- with the head of your Sister would make a great stew.'_ down on the table, to the side of her. She opened the sketch book that had the same scripture style that read, '_In a World So Cold.'_

John glanced from his friend, who began sketching, and looked over at Remy, "Come on Remy. It's time for you to play me."

Rogue calmly climbed off Remy, and with Piotr, the two walked over to Violet, who stared intently at her progression of a sketch. Rogue cracked a smirk at the title of the sketchbook she wasn't using; feeling like it was so like Violet's sarcastic wit to add a line from Stephen Lynch. She glanced over at the girl, asking if she could look in it. At the shrug, Rogue opened the book, feeling a Piotr, a fellow artist, stood behind her.

The first page was a picture of two large eyes, the irises matching the color of the artist's. The detail in the picture was so finely done that you could see the small, silver ring that surrounded the irises before being surrounded by a black ring. The eyes even depicted no emotion, just stared at you.

Rogue turned the page and gasped at the beautiful portrait before her. A ten-year-old girl stood in the pouring rain, long black hair pulled into a long ponytail, loose hairs dancing as rain pelted them. The girl stood before a gravestone, a single red rose placed on the top of the tombstone. In the sky, depicted in the clouds were a pair of amber-gold eyes, tears leaving the golden-rod eyes. The thing that caught the pair's eyes was the small amount of color used. Red- the rose. Gold- the eyes. Black- the hair. Everything else was black and white.

Rogue turned the page and gasped at the horrid picture before her. It was of Violet, the girl no different looking than she was now. In the picture, her pale skin and silver-grey tank top were splattered with blood. Streams of blood trickled down her face as if they were tears as the girl in the portrait stared at something in the air. In the air, a body hovered above her head, blood seeping from the pores of the body, trickling down on the girl below. Rogue felt like she was going to be sick.

"It's called _Blood from the Unforgiving Light_," Violet said.

Rogue turned the page and fell silent. It was of Violet again, but this time, in her arms was Angela. The beautiful blonde was dressed in a white summer dress, the white outfit tainted by the blood. Violet's eyes, in the picture, were silver and glaring up at something that wasn't shown in the picture. Silver? Rogue glanced up to see Violet's silver-plum eyes focused on whatever she was drawing.

Rogue noticed the rest of the pages were blank and sighed, setting the book down and open, the last page showing, "All of my other pieces are in the room Corona showed us."

Rogue nodded and stared at Piotr, who gazed at Violet with respect. Violet suddenly ripped the picture out of her sketchbook before handing it to Rogue. Rogue peered down at her hands, Piotr looking over her shoulder, and the two gasped.

In the picture, Rogue sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. Rogue felt guilty when she noticed the somber look on her own face in the picture, the tears shown with a glinting of light. Leaves of red and gold seemed to tangle in her brown hair, her jeans were darkened with mud and around her leaves continued to dance. Rogue felt tears poking at her eyes when she noticed the faint outlining of a hand that the leaves created. At the bottom corner, where the lake met the side of the paper, words were written in the water, "An Untouchable girl who has Touched the soul of so many."

"It's beautiful," Rogue heard Piotr whisper from behind her.

John and Remy moved to see what the big deal was. John's eyes looked down at the picture of Violet and Angela when he noticed something no one else noticed. There, in the shadows, the faint outline of black wings displayed from her back. John shook his head before gazing over at the picture of Rogue. He smiled at his friend's personal way of cheering people up.

The group then began talking about the upcoming dance, everyone curious as to what Violet was going to go as. She just wouldn't tell anybody. As the night drew closer, the group headed up to bed, John and Violet parting from the group as they made their way to their room. John couldn't help but grin at his friend, who was oblivious. John didn't realize how much he envied Marcus for having Violet. John couldn't tell himself how many times he wished he was in Marcus's place, the love of a friend wasn't enough. Nothing stopped his heart from pounding every time she smiled, which was rare, because she normally smirked.

He followed her into their room, the girl immediately stripping herself of her hoodie, the shirt going with it. John couldn't help as he gazed at his friend's back, her creamy-white skin flawless except for two narrow scars covering her shoulder blades. He didn't comment as she bent down to pull off her pants, her creamy-white legs seemed never ending as the black boy-shorts panties and matching bra set seemed to contrast off her skin. He fought hard to keep the blood in his brain flowing south. This always happened when she changed in front of him. He sometimes felt that she was too comfortable with her skin.

She was soon dressed in black tank top and her boy-shorts. She washed off her make-up before collapsing on her bed. John turned and went to the bathroom, taking a nice cold shower. He shouldn't be thinking about this. She was getting married to his friend. _She_ was his best friend for fuck's sake. She was his best friend with...a gorgeous body. John felt his blood travel south and wished the water could get colder than it was.

Thirty minutes later, John re-entered the room hearing to soft breathing of Violet and fell back on his bed. He glanced one more time before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Voice in the Wind

**RN: Please Review for my story. I can see people are intrested but I would like some feedback on what you think. RandomNormality**

* * *

Passions of a Violet Flame

-Chapter Five-

St. John Allerdyce paced around his room, the only sound heard in the room came from the click-swish as he toyed with his lighter, the relaxing, repetitive noise ringing through the room. He ran a hand through his dusty brown hair, brown eyes glancing over at the clock beside his bed. The numbers 12:41 AM illuminated in neon glow, the only light in the room. He glanced over at the empty bed beside his own and growled. He turned suddenly when he heard the clumsy stumbles of someone in their room, his friend stumbling out of the shadows. He opened his mouth, but words fell short as she fell to her knees, her breathing ragged.

"Hey, Vi, you ok?" he asked, his anger disappearing in a flash as he knelt beside his childhood friend.

She forced a shaky smile as he helped her to her bed, "I had the lack of brains challenging both Marcus and Kat to a fight. Kat is getting faster every day."

John sighed and tucked the girl under her blankets. He leaned down and kissed her forehead; silently wishing for once he could do more. He watched as her eyelids closed over her silver-violet eyes and soon the soft rhythmic mews of her breathing became hypnotic as he lay in his own bed.

A ray of sunlight slapped John awake as he sat up, his eyes glancing at the clock that read; 6:53 AM. He sighed and climbed in the shower, quickly getting ready so he could go get some food. When he climbed out, he noticed Violet was just waking up; the girl's hair seemed to defy means of gravity as she sat somberly in her bed.

"Hey, you may want to get ready. Breakfast is over in about forty-five minutes," John suggested.

The girl rolled out of her bed and as she stumbled to the bathroom, she said, "Don't wait up."

John respected his friend's wish and went downstairs. Rogue ran up to greet him first, a smile plastered on her pink lips. He noticed a certain sparkle in her doe-brown eyes that made him look at her curiously.

"Where's Violet?" Rogue asked almost immediately.

"Getting ready why?" John answered.

Rogue sent him a wink, oddly reminding him of his childhood friend, "You'll see."

They made it to the cafeteria, most of the students already in the room. The two took their usual table and sat down, Remy and Piotr meeting up with them soon after. The three guys noticed she seemed anxious, but she wouldn't tell them.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Rogue suddenly jumped from her seat and tackled Violet into a hug. John laughed at the surprised, tired look on his usually stoic friend's face. John realized a moment later, Violet's eyes softened as Rogue's shoulders shook as if she was crying. The entire room was silent as the new girl hugged the untouchable Rogue, who cried shamelessly into her shoulder.

The guys approached in time to hear Rogue sobbing, "I can't repay you enough."

Violet said nothing as Rogue pulled away before first catching John in a hug, her bare arms wrapped around him. When he didn't feel the pull of her powers, he let out a boyish laugh as he swung her around. The sound of Rogue giggling filled the room as John put her down. She then hugged Piotr, who whispered something in Russian, and hugged her in returned. When Rogue turned to Remy, she pulled the smooth-talking Cajun into a passionate embrace. Hoots and hollers sounded through the cafeteria, and Violet chose that time to take her leave.

The group soon made plans on taking Rogue out, to celebrate. John sighed as he left the bathroom and stopped short as his eyes fell on the gorgeous figure before him. Bent over with a foot raised on the chair, Violet laced up her knee-high leather boots. John couldn't help it as his eyes wandered over the delectable curves shaped by a pair of black leather hot pants, which stopped just below her buttocks, and a black corset top that hugged her breasts gently. She stood up straight as she grabbed the pair of fingerless gloves that lay on the dresser.

Tonight, everyone but Rogue were to wear gloves in tribute to the girl's control. John noticed she wore her usual black lip-gloss, but her eyes were colored by shimmering silver, which caused her eyes to pop out even more. She nodded at him as he held out her leather trench coat, after he had slipped his own black leather jacket on. She slipped it on and out of one of the many pockets; she pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. They left the room, John shaking as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

The group consisted of Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Piotr, John and Violet. Everyone greeted each other silently before they glanced at Violet. She rolled her eyes and shadows individually wrapped around each of them. John tried to shake off the odd feeling that rose in his stomach as he caught a dangerous smirk that appeared on his friend's lips. Before he could call her on it, his vision consisted of darkness alone.

When they reappeared, the group followed Violet out of the darkened alley and almost immediately, because of the drop in temperature, John knew they were no longer in New York. He guessed the others soon figured it out, but no one had a chance to say anything as Violet walked toward a building that read, Nightfall Illusions. The bouncer stopped them, his eyes hidden behind darkened lenses.

"Back again, Vi?" the bouncer asked. "Didn't you get enough of this place Saturday night?"

"Of course not. We're here to celebrate?"

"Birthday?"

"Nope. Control."

The group that knew what Violet was speaking of glanced at her in fury. John glared at his friend's lack of confidentiality. The dark girl simply smiled at the bouncer, who nodded.

"That's always good to hear. I don't recognize them. They your friends from Westchester?"

Violet grinned, "Are you going to let us in, or do I have to pounce you, again?"

The bouncer sidestepped and Violet patted the man's shoulder before motioning for them to follow. Anger disappeared as the dance mixes blared from speakers and the heavy scent of sweat, arousal and cigarette smoke wafted through the air. Violet grinned over at the group.

"I come here every Saturday to let loose. This place is an underground club that only mutants can get into. The bouncer is able to sense mutant abilities. He's usual the one to pick up any strays and send them over to the manor."

Nothing was said, as the group broke apart, the girls immediately hitting the dance floor. Bobby and Remy danced along side their girlfriends, but John's eyes were locked on the beautiful body of his friend as it moved rhythmically. He couldn't stop watching as her body grinded against Rogue's, who tried her best to keep up, not use to being so close to people.

When a slow song started up, Violet walked off the dance floor, heading toward the booth John sat in. He swallowed as she stalked forward. God he wished he were somewhere else. She stopped at the booth and tilted her head to the side.

"Hey there, Firestud."

John cracked a grin, "Hey there, Shadow Mistress."

"So, when are you gonna dance with me?"

John sighed and climbed out of the booth, pulling his friend to the dance floor. John couldn't help but relish in the feeling that this was so right, but so wrong at the same time. His hands rested on her hips as the two swayed to the slow melodies, her eyes never leaving his.

"Rogue told us what you did for her," John said as he peered over her shoulder to see Rogue and Remy in a small, intimate embrace.

"I thought it was wrong that someone so nice was so sad."

The night trailed on, the group eventually left and returned to the mansion, via Drifting. When they arrived, the large grandfather clock just struck at two. Everyone broke apart, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr and Remy heading in one direction, as Violet, Rogue and John turned in the other direction. Rogue had asked Violet if she wanted to stay in her dorm that night, wanting to talk with her new friend. Violet nodded before reaching her own dorm. She bed John a good night before going with Rogue.

The two girls sat in the room, both on the same bad, Rogue's legs pulled underneath of her, as Violet sat cross-legged in front of her. Rogue couldn't help but smile as the girl washed off the make-up, her natural beauty showing brightly. A thin black eyebrow rose over the silver-violet eyes in a questioning nature at the look Rogue was giving her.

"Why do you wear such dark make-up?" Rogue asked.

Violet smirked, as she shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've worn make-up like that since I could remember."

"So, how did you and John meet?"

"When we were in first grade, way before a mutation manifested. We just…clicked, I guess. We became really close after his mother died. He had rushed over to my house and when I opened the door, I guess he was shocked to say the least."

"Why?"

"When I went to public school, my father had me wear blue contacts. He had never seen me without them before that moment. He promised to keep my secret."

"Wow, so what was John like before he became a mutant?"

Violet grinned, "If I told you he was the one pulling me out of fights, would you believe me?" At Rogue's disbelieving look, Violet continued, "We always fought, constantly. Back when Riyu wasn't a mutant, he was still hassling us. I was always his target and never knew why. Every time Riyu's friends would jump in on the fight, John would have my back."

Violet turned to Rogue, "So what are you dressing up as for the dance?"

"I'm not sure."

A large grin pulled the ruby red lips of Violet, "I have an idea."

Silver-violet eyes snapped open as Violet woke up. The soft breathing of Rogue and the darkness from outside gave Violet the impression the sun had not risen yet. She climbed out of bed and quietly Drifted out onto the roof. Almost instantly, the wind began dancing around her.

_'Good morning, Shadow Mistress.'_

_'Good one…' _Violet lit up a cigarette, watching as the silver smoke danced in the night sky.

_'Smoking can kill you.'_

_'Let's hope so.'_ Violet's eyes stared out at the horizon, a thin line of white light breaking over the barrier.

_'Don't talk like that. Anyways, I wanted to warn you.'_

_'Warn me? About what?'_

_'I have a feeling something bad will happen.'_

_'Doesn't it always? Is it Riyu.'_

_'No. It's worse._'

The wind died and Violet immediately tensed up, her eyes breaking from the pink horizon and up at Logan, who stood behind her. She relaxed, realizing he wasn't there to hurt her. She took another drag of her cigarette and watched from the corner of her eyes as Logan lit up a cigar.

"Marie told me what you did."

Marie? Violet searched before it came to her mind that Rogue was Marie. She forgot that only Logan called her that. Violet nodded, "She deserved control."

"So, you aren't here to hurt anyone?"

Violet shook her head, "No."

"Good. We've had enough trouble."

Violet fell silent, her eyes closing as the wind gently danced around them. Logan threw her a confused look as she laughed softly. She looked up at Logan's glance and barely smirked, "My friend says you're a little too nosy for your own good."

"You talk to the wind?"

Violet stared at the crimson horizon as she flicked her spent cigarette, "You can say that."

Without saying another word, Violet Drifted back to her own dorm room, getting ready for class. She dressed in a pair of simple black jeans and a black zip-up hoodie. Slipping on her black and silver Vision skater shoes, she grabbed her sketchbook and walked out of the room, trying her best to not disturb the sleeping pyromaniac.

She found herself a lonely table and sat down. She ran a hand through her hair before she began sketching her life away. She was halfway done with her sketch when a shadow loomed over her paper. She glanced up to see Kitty standing at her table.

"Move. You're blocking my light."

"Whatever you say, psycho."

"Psycho?" Violet questioned, figuring the girl was at least smart enough to think of a better comeback.

"I understand that Rogue hears voices in her head, but at least she doesn't blame it on something like the wind."

Violet tensed, but the girl continued, "I heard you talking to the Wolvie this morning. Ha! The wind? God, how lame could you be?"

Violet stood up, the palm of her hands flat against the table that was between the girls, "I would watch what you say."

"Yeah. I'm sure the _wind_ talks enough for you."

Violet let out a growl, "I'm warning you, Pryde. If you want to live to see your next birthday, I would shut your face."

"Why don't you have the wind help you?" Kitty let out a laugh, "I'm sorry, but that is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

John and the others entered the cafeteria only to see Violet throw herself over the table, tackling the girl to the floor, her sketchbook discarded. In a raging fury, Violet threw more white-knuckled punches than she could count. John rushed to grab a hold of the angry girl, pulling her off of Kitty. The brunette used the moment, where John was holding her from behind, to hit the girl in the stomach. As Violet hunched over in pain, the sound of skin-on-skin contact rang through the quiet room as Kitty backhanded Violet.

Kitty turned and walked off, throwing the words, "See ya later, wind freak," over her shoulder. John let go of Violet, the girl falling to her knees. Rogue immediately bent down to the girl's level, but Violet simply stared at the ground, her arms and shoulders shaking out of fury. Rogue reached out to touch Violet, but stopped as the girl surrounded herself by a shadow and disappeared.

Violet appeared on the opposite side of the lake, the Xavier Mansion in her line of view. The wind gently caressed her cheek, a lonely tear broke free from the silver-violet eyes. Violet crumbled to the ground, sobs racking her body as she broke down. The pressure continued to build.

_'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

_'You have nothing to be sorry for, Vi. What's done had to be done.'_

_'I should've found a different way.'_

_'There's no such thing. You and I both know that.'_

_'I know. I just…I'd be more willing to have taken your place.'_

_'I know you would. I knew that from the moment we first met.'_

Violet's tears slowly died, _'I am a freak, huh?'_

_'Dear, you leave in a place where a girl walks through walls, your best friend can manipulate fire, there's a girl that can absorb people's psyches and a guy running around with adamantium running through his bones. You are a freak amongst freaks.'_

Violet laughed, _'Thank you. I am sorry.'_

_'There's nothing to be sorry for.'_

Violet sighed, the dread the wind had felt earlier that morning suddenly filled her own body. Violet growled and decided to skip school for the day. She sent the Professor a mental head's up before Drifting back to the Desha Manor.


End file.
